Desayuno
by mcr77
Summary: ...Normalmente él desayunaba lo que fuera, pero en esta ocasión quería hacer algo especial, sintió como una sonrisa boba se formaba en su rostro, pero no le dio importancia..."la vitamina C es buena en desayuno" recordó sus palabras y nuevamente esa sonrisa estúpida se formó en su rostro... 59x86, HayatoxHaru


Hola, hola, aquí subiendo un lindo HaruxHayato xD porque soy fan de ellos, y pues amm está algo amm cursi o no sé...

tiene un toque picaresco y pues todo lo dejo a la imaginación...

* * *

 **Desayuno**

Picó con cautela la cebolla sobre la tabla de madera, luego hizo lo mismo con el trozo de jamón, los cebollines y los champiñones, colocando cada uno de los ingredientes en un plato pequeño. Encendió una de las hornillas y sobre esta colocó un sartén con un chorrito de aceite lo dejó calentándose a un fuego bajo al tiempo que rompía los huevos que previamente había sacado del refrigerador, los batió con suavidad y luego vertió el contenido en el sartén, le agregó un chorrito de leche para que quedaran esponjados y poco a poco añadió los ingredientes que había picado hacía un rato. Esperó solo un poco más para que estuviera listo y con la ayuda de la espátula dobló la tortilla por la mitad, la sirvió en un plato y le colocó un poco más de queso.

-No se ve nada mal –sonrió autosuficiente

Antes de repetir el mismo proceso, tenía que admitirlo en ese par de años, Hayato Gokudera había aprendido a cocinar algunos buenos platillos, y es que normalmente él desayunaba lo que fuera, pero en esta ocasión quería hacer algo especial, sintió como una sonrisa boba se formaba en su rostro, pero no le dio importancia, después de todo la razón por la cual estaba preparando esos alimentos con tanta dedicación y delicadeza era porque… su rostro se coloreó de rojo completamente

-Tsk –chasqueó la lengua –espero que le guste el omelette –balbuceó sirviendo el huevo

Se apresuró a sacar un par de vasos y a buscar una bebida para acompañar, en el refrigerador solo encontró un cartón de jugo de naranja, no estaba mal, después de todo "la vitamina C es buena en desayuno" recordó sus palabras y nuevamente esa sonrisa estúpida se formó en su rostro. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, colocó todo sobre la mesa y luego se cruzó de brazos

-¿creo que no tengo una bandeja o sí? –recordó al tiempo que se asomaba a una de las gavetas.

-¡Kyaaa! –un gritito femenino le puso en alerta y apresurado salió hacia el pasillo

-¡Oi! ¿Qué sucede Har…? –exclamó sin embargo sintió como es que alguien le atrapaba por la cintura y lo tiraba al suelo

-¡Bakadera! –lloriqueó su captor y luego le miró con esos ojos castaños llenos de lágrimas

-¡Oi Baka onna! ¿estás bien? –interrogó preocupado y acarició su cabellera despeinada

-Haru… Haru pensó que… -balbuceó la chica aún lloriqueando –cuando Haru se despertó y no vio a Hayato-kun pensó que… -miró fijamente a Hayato

-¿qué pensaste? –le interrogó sin entender

-¡Haru pensó que la habías abandonado! –exclamó desesperada abrazándose al peliplata –pensé que después de lo que pasó anoche ya no me querías más, que solo… solo me habías usado –explicó entre sollozos

-¡¿Ah?! –enarcó una ceja el peliplata -¡Mujer estúpida! ¿a caso soy un maldito patán? –

-Es que cuando Haru despertó sola en la cama, sin rastro de Hayato ni de su ropa pensó que se había ido –

-Si serás estúpida mujer! ¡Por si lo has olvidado estabas en mi cama, en mi habitación, en MI DEPARTAMENTO! Si yo fuera un patán no te habría traido a mi casa para hacerlo, te habría llevado a cualquier lugar y te habría dejado –refutó encolerizado Hayato

Haru le miraba incrédula y aún sollozaba

-Haru lo siente, pero… es que yo quería despertar entre los brazos de Hayato –susurró apenada y empezó a jugar con los botones mal abrochados de la camisa que el peliplata había usado la noche anterior

Por un instante Hayato reparó en la apariencia de la castaña, tenía su cabellera revuelta y no portaba nada más que su camisa, una sonrisita orgullosa se formó en su rostro, ahora entendía bien cuando Reborn les había dicho que la verdadera victoria de un hombre era cuando veía usar a su mujer una de sus camisas puestas.

-Baka onna, la razón por la cual no me quedé contigo en la cama es por eso –señaló la mesa con el desayuno

-¡Hahi! ¿Hayato estaba preparándonos el desayuno? –interrogó sorprendida la castaña

-Así es –sonrió el muchacho

-¿por qué? –interrogó sin comprender la castaña

-Mujer estúpda… ¿qué clase de pregunta esa? –respondió ofendido

-¡Haru no es estúpida! –refutó la castaña –Haru solo quiere saber por qué nos preparaste el desayuno, Haru podía haberlo hecho –dijo con mayor tranquilidad

-Ah… -el peliplata desvió la mirada y se llevó una mano a la nuca –eso es porque… -se mordió los labios y sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo –es porque quiero que sepas Haru que desde este momento yo tomaré responsabilidad de ti –respondió acariciando su rostro

-¡Hahi! ¿Responsabilidad de Haru? –se sonrojó la castaña –no es necesario Hayato-kun –sonrió con timidez

-¡Claro que sí! Haru Miura, desde anoche te convertiste en mi mujer y por lo tanto en mi responsabilidad, así que no voy a preguntar tu opinión, es algo que ya decidí –explicó autosuficiente Gokudera

Dejando sin habla a la castaña y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla

-está bien Hayato Gokudera, pero a cambio tu también me dejarás ayudarte –sonrió la chica –creo que se enfría nuestro desayuno –dijo poniéndose de pie

-¿Quieres desayunar aquí o en la cama? –interrogó el ojiverde

-¿Eh? Pero si comemos en la cama se ensuciarán las sábanas –comentó Haru

-No creo que más de lo que se ensuciaron anoche –dijo el muchacho rascándose la mejilla

-¡BAKADERA! –exclamó la Miura dándole un golpe en el brazo y ocultando su rostro en el pecho desnudo del muchacho

-Mujer estúpida, sabes que es la verdad, además hoy tengo que hacer limpieza, así que despreocúpate –se encogió de hombros el muchacho y luego le besó la mejilla –además después del desayuno podemos repetir ¿no crees? –

La castaña solo se sonrojó y asintió con timidez

-tal vez, después de todo Haru dijo que estaría todo el día en casa de Kyoko-chan –trazó un par de círculos en el pecho de su novio

-El décimo no sabe que he regresado, así que nadie nos interrumpirá –acarició el cabello de su novia

-¡A desayunar! –sonrió la joven pareja

* * *

Jejeje, sip amm, para aclarar si Hayato y Haru hicieron el amor la noche anterior, y pues creo q no hace falta leerlo para entender ese romance

segundo, tienen más o menos 18-19 años, así q ya están grandecitos para saber qué hacen jeejeje

y pues ando con los fics q me quedan pendientes y quiero hacer un ByakuranxYuni, porque amm, me apetece xD...

en fin nos leemos!


End file.
